I think I love you!
by D.L. Quinton
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go back to Hogwarts for their sixth year but something happens before they even get to the school which could bring Harry and Hermione closer than they have ever been!


I think... I love you  
  
It was a hot day as Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to themselves. Harry had noticed Hermione had changed alot over the summer, her bosoms was fuller, her hair was straighter she just downright looked good. She's my friend! Harry thought to himself But she looks so much better than she did last year! They talked and chatted while the train rolled, Ginny came in once and Harry noticed she too had changed alot but Harry was more focused on Hermione, she was downright gorgeous! Then a huge storm picked up and the wind howled near 60 miles an hour.   
  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and they could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid say "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron!"   
  
"Hi Hagrid!" they said back. They walked by a knot of trees, with Harry and Hermione in the lead, that was swaying dangerously, then a large CRRRRaaaAAAAAAACCKKKKK!!!!! Louder even thaty the rain that sleeted down at them as a large cedar tree fell onto the path and Ron dissapeared beneath the needles. Harry and Hermione stared in horror for all of two seconds before they leapt to help Ron, Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the tree lifted enough for Harry to pull Ron out from under the tree, Harry felt for a pulse as Hermione watched and cried. Then, yes! Harry felt a pulse! It was small but it was there. "Hagrid! Help me get Ron to the castle!" Hagrid hurried forward and scooped up Ron and ran towards the castle, Harry and Hermione not far behind.  
  
They arrived several minutes later at the hospital wing, Hermione crying int Harry's shoulder. As madaam Pomfrey hovered over Ron, giving him medicines and other things Hermione and Harry collpased into a couple of chairs and Hermione cried without restraint into Harry's shoulder and he drank in the Mango scent of her hair before he remembered Ron was unconsious. An hour later Madaam Pomfrey came over to them and they both stood "Will he be alright Madaam Pomfrey?" Harry asked immedietly "I don't know." Madaam Pomfrey replied "He is in a coma and there is no spell to reverse that so... he will have to wake up himself... perhaps you should go get some sleep, I will send for you immedietly should he wake up." "Thank you madaam Pomfrey." and with one last look at Ron's bruised and scraped and bandaged face they left, Hermione dived back into Harry's shoulder as another wave of tears flooded her eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room that night with many other worried people who know Ron and loved him, Lavender Brown seemed to have completely broken down. "I hope I get to tell him I love him!" she walied into Parvati Patil's shoulder. Meanwhile Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry?" "Yes?" "I don't know what I'd do if Ron..." she broke off and her lip trembled. "Please Harry... hold me?" Of course Hermione." they leaned back and Hermione snuggled into Harry's shoulder and Harry put a comforting arm around her and stroked her hair gently.   
  
"Harry?" she said after awhile and everyone had gone to bed "Yes?" Harry asked "I think... I think I love you Harry!" she didn't gove him any time to respond before her full, soft lips found his and locked onto them. Harry's eyes widened for a moment then slowly they closed and he put a hand on Hermione's cheek, gently brushing the tears away, in that excact moment a lightbulb came on in Harry's head and he realized that he, Harry Potter loved Hermione Granger. His lips parted slightly and her soft toungue slid into his mouth, their passions rose and she put a hand on Harry's strong and slim chest and Harry put an arm aroun Hermione's waist, his other hand moved from her face and ran up and down her back, gently caressing her. Hermione broke the kiss and said "Oh Harry! I have loved you since our forth year and you saved me from the mer-people! And then last year when you protected me in the Department of Mysteries! Harry... I love you so much! Be my first!" Harry froze, did she mean what he thought she meant. "Hermione I think thats jumping the gun just a little, we are only sixteen and all, but I do love you very much." Harry's brain fought with his hormones and as Hermione unbuttoned her blouse with trembling fingers to reveal a light purple lacey bra... his hormones won. Harry slowly took off his clothes until only his boxershorts remained, Hermione slid into her bra and matching panties and she blushed as he stared. "I'm not that pretty but-" she started to say but Harry cut her off. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." she blushed even more as she reached back to undo the bra then slid off her panties then Harry slid off his shorts, grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom, and as Harry looked at Hermione... he knew he couldn't stop now if he tried. He made love to her and they slept, side by side, on the large couch, wrapped in a wool blanket Hermione 


End file.
